HERO
by Horrocrux
Summary: Sakura Haruno ha tomado malas decisiones. Pero una de ellas le llevo a un cambio radical. Paso de Harvard a una universidad pública. De increíbles comidas extravagantes a comidas de la cafetería. Del convertible del año a un autobús escolar. ¿Pero saben que es lo peor de todo? Que le gustaba. Por ello, conoció a verdaderos amigos, y a un peli negro que le volvía loca.
1. Chapter 1

**HERO.**

**Capítulo I: **Everything has changed.

.

.

.

By: Horrocrux.

.

.

Sakura pensó que era curioso como el cuerpo pertenece en un lugar sin movimiento alguno a pesar de que el único deseo de tu mente es irse lo antes posible. Sus ojos se fijaban penetrante mente en la verde hierba bajo ella. Y por primera vez desde que había llegado hacía seis meses presto atención al diseño de la Universidad de Harvard mientras su amiga rubia continuaba hablando sin parar y sin prestarle atención para ver si ella lo hacía también.

Su diseño era impresionante a primera vista. Grandes edificios que dejaban perplejo a cualquiera, -incluso a ella, que había visto de todo- los largos y elegantes pasillos en los cuales era fácil perderse. Su arquitectura era antigua y a pesar de ello los edificios parecían fuertes e imponentes.

Ella se encontraba en los jardines con Ino Yamanaka, hija de la editora de la famosa revista Forbes y mejor amiga. Habían decidido parar y tomar un descanso en los grandes y verdes jardines de la Universidad. Era de los lugares favoritos de Ino por la gran cantidad de flores diversas que adornaban su alrededor, y los altos árboles que brindaban una sombra agradable. Generalmente estaba prohibido estar ahí, pero ser hijas de padres influyentes tenía sus ventajas. Así como escoger tu habitación y con quien deseas compartirla.

Sonrió levemente. Aun recordaba el escándalo que hizo su amiga al descubrir que no era Sakura con quien compartiría su alcoba, amenazo a la asesora de dormitorios con hacer que la despidieran y nunca la volvieran a contratar si no cambiaba a su compañera rápido, sentía pena por la pobre chica, que espantada corrió a asignarle a quien la rubia quisiera. Ella por supuesto. Pero debía admitir que era algo que agradecía que hubiera hecho, pues le encantaba vivir con Ino, además le hacía menos pesado el alejarse de sus padres para estudiar en la mejor Universidad.

Los extrañaba, claro, pero esta era una oportunidad inigualable que no desaprovecharía. Además, aun los veía en navidad y fechas especiales… o en la portada de alguna revista o entrevista en televisión.

Su padre era multimillonario. Así de simple, sus abuelos habían creado una pequeña fortuna pero su padre fue más allá, al asociarse con Microsoft y comprar algunas acciones que pronto dieron más ganancias de las esperadas. Y su madre, bueno, su madre era solo eso, una ama de casa –si es que se le podía llamar así, puesto que las sirvientas se encargaban de todo lo referente al cuidado de su hogar- aunque claro, en los primero años antes de conocer a su padre fue una reconocida Doctora, pero al contraer matrimonio, papa le hizo ver que ya no había necesidad de trabajar, al principio ella no estaba de acuerdo pero pronto se acostumbró a los lujos y atenciones.

Y finalmente estaba ella.

Única Heredera de los millones de sus padres.

Como generalmente la veían todos. Nadie sabía quién era Sakura, pero todos conocían a Sakura _Haruno,_ hija de uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, por exagerado que suene. Las personas solían acercarse a ella por conveniencia, y ella claro les contestaba educadamente, pero solo eran eso, conocidos. Tenía muy pocos amigos sinceros, las desventajas de tener una buena posición económica es que nunca sabes quién es amable contigo sin esperar nada a cambio.

En fin, esa era su _historia_.

—Y bien, ¿Qué opinas? — La voz de Ino la saco de sus pensamientos. ¿De qué le había estado hablando todo este tiempo? Se sentía apenada por no prestarle atención, pero era bastante abrumador seguirle la conversación cuando empezaba hablar de moda o chicos. Ella se limitó a asentir levemente. Al parecer había acertado pues Ino sonrió complacida. —¡Maravilloso! — se regocijo dando pequeños aplausos con sus manos.

—Le diré que pase a recogerte a las diez. Francamente creí que dirías que no, últimamente te la vives metida en la biblioteca, cariño, ¿Nadie te ha dicho que tu promedio ya es perfecto? Es el mejor de la generación, deja eso de lado un tiempo, y diviértete, y que mejor oportunidad que con Neji— Ino hablaba entusiasmadamente. Claro que ella estudiaba mucho y se esforzaba por ello, no quería que la catalogaran como una tonta la cual planea vivir de sus padres –como generalmente lo hacían con Ino- ella era responsable e inteligente. Pero creó que se estaba accediendo un poco.

—¡oye! — reprocho ofendida. — Yo se divertirme, además el que le dedique tiempo a mis estudios no quiere decir que…espera, ¿Neji? — callo en seco cuando las palabras de Ino hicieron eco en su cabeza. La rubia asintió como si fuera lo más obvio de mundo. — ¿Qué tiene que ver _el_ en esto? Me he perdido un poco—

Suspiro cansada, y trato de explicarle la situación a su amiga. Sakura era muy distraída cuando se lo proponía. — Si, cariño, Neji, Neji Hyuga… ¿Sabes quién es, no? — la cara de horror de Ino al pensar que su amiga ni si quiera sabia del susodicho era notoria. Sakura asintió. — Bien, pues me ha mandado un mensaje, quería saber si querías salir con el esta noche. —

—Continua. —

—Bien, pues le he dicho que pasara por ti a las diez. —

—Pero, ¿Por qué has hecho eso? — pregunto horrorizada. No es que no quisiera salir con Neji. Cualquier chica quisiera salir con él. Incluso Ino –sabía que en el fondo le dolía que no la haya invitado a ella- es solo que, esa noche simplemente no tenía ganas de salir, solo quería dormir temprano, para variar, se había desvelado toda la semana estudiando para sus exámenes de Medicina y tenía un sueño acumulado terrible.

—No me mires así, tú has asentido cuando te lo he consultado…— Sakura analizo las palabras de su amiga cuando cayó en cuenta que eran verdad. ¡oh diablos! Debería empezar a poner más atención. — Además, ¡Es Neji Hyuga! — grito. Unas cuantas personas giraron a verlas. — ¿Quién no querría salir con él? —

_Yo_

_Pensó._

—…es el capitán del equipo de Fútbol, por decir lo de menos, es tan ardiente como Matt Bonner— Sakura sonrió levemente.

—Matt Bonner es gay— contraataco.

Ino levanto una ceja divertida. — Tienes suerte de que Neji no, así que ponte algo sexy y pásala bien hoy. — Sakura analizo la posibilidad. Había hablado con el algunas veces entre los pasillos y entre alguna clase que compartían juntos, era educado y agradable. Por no mencionar lo atractivo que es, con su imponente figura trabajada y su cabellera larga color café.

—Por favor Sakura— rogó— Ya le he enviado un mensaje diciéndole que irías, no me hagas quedar mal— Sabía que algo tramaba su amiga, eso de rogar no era lo suyo.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia? — la miro acusadoramente— La verdad Ino.

—Bien…—bufo— ¿Recuerdas a Shikamaru? El chico que conocí en la cafetería…—

—Hace dos semanas. — la interrumpió. Sabía por dónde iba la situación y era algo que la defraudaba.

Ino entendió el mensaje. — Se lo que piensas, Saku. Pero él es diferente, nos hemos conectado tan bien. Confía en mí. — Confiaba en ella. Pero no confiaba en los patanes con los que salía. Los cuales solo buscaban llevarla a la cama y dejarla deprimida por algunos meses hasta que encontraba a otro chico y se repetía la historia. —Bueno, el punto es que vendrá visitarme esta noche y bueno, ¿tengo que continuar? Necesito nuestra habitación vacía— Sakura sonrió defraudada. Esperaba que Ino hubiera aprendido la lección la última vez, pero al parecer no. Ni si quiera le importaba que lo hicieran o no en su cama, solo quería que ella dejara de rebajarse así. Pero en fin, ya estaba bastan grande para cuidarse sola y aprender las cosas… aunque fuera por las malas.

—Está bien, iré. — Ino le mostro una sonrisa mostrándole los dientes blancos.

—Eres la mejor— Se acercó a ella y la abrazo rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie. — tengo que irme, necesito buscar el mejor vestido para esta noche, pero mañana me contaras todos los detalles. — Se despidió la rubia. Sakura la vio alejarse y perderse entra la multitud. Probablemente pasaría horas buscando ropa para impresionarlo, terminaría usando un corto vestido negro y recogería su bonito cabello rubio en una coleta. Y Seguramente Shikamaru no lo valoraría. Solamente querría arrancarle la ropa rápidamente sin importarle que ella trataba de lucir preciosa para él.

Esperaba que su amiga encontrara pronto alguien que supiera apreciar lo valiosa que era.

Sakura se dio cuenta que había quedado sola. Tomo su bolso y sus libros y se levantó ágilmente. No quería ir hacia el dormitorio, Ino estaría allí y por el momento no quería verla. No estaba molesta con ella, no podría, pero estaba segura que si la volvía a ver las palabras escaparían de su boca y le reprocharía lo _fácil_ que era y lo poco que se valoraba.

Decidió ir hacia la cafetería que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles, el viento movía su largo y rosa cabello. El clima de Boston estaba agradable. Se puso sus auriculares y se perdió en la música. Camino algunas calles sin pensamientos algunos.

Lo último que sus ojos jade vieron fue el impacto de una melena roja chocar contra ella y derribarla. Su trasero estaba en el pavimento con un leve dolor y sus libros tirados a un lado.

—Lo lamento mucho, señorita— se disculpaba apenado el joven. Le tendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella la acepto y en un ágil movimiento estaba a su lado. — He sido muy descuidado, he corrido sin ver quien estaba frente mío— el joven parecía tener un acepto británico muy atractivo. Sakura le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, ha sido un accidente, además yo también he venido algo descuidada metida en mi música— el joven le paso sus libros. Y la miro apenado.

—¿Qué escuchaba? — pregunto. Sakura se sorprendió por lo confiado que era el joven. Traía unos jeans manchados de pintura azul, por lo que supuso que estaba en la facultad de Arte.

—Imagine Dragons. — comento algo bajo. No solía ser un grupo muy conocido.

—He ido a su concierto el mes pasado, son muy buenos en vivo. — Sakura lo miro incrédula.

—¿Los conoces? —

—¿Qué idiota no lo haría? — respondió con una sonrisa.

—La mayoría—

—Oh bueno, ellos no poseen nuestro refinado gusto musical….— Sakura rio levemente.

—¡SASORI!- gritaron dos chicos que estaba a unos metros de distancia. — Date prisa Idiota. — el peli rojo le hizo señales con la mano. Y se alejó rápidamente.

—Ha sido un gusto conocerla, señorita. — se despidió desde lejos.

Y nuevamente quedo sola.

Llego a su destino, la cafetería. Y paso el resto de la tarde ahí revisando sus redes sociales y leyendo su libro favorito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Faltaba poco para las nueve de la noche cuando llego a su apartamento. No se dio cuenta de que las horas habían pasado tan rápido. Cuando giro la manilla encontró a una Ino arreglada y maquillándose frente al gran espejo.

La rubia giro a verla apenas la vio -¿Dónde has estado? Falta poco para que Neji llegue por ti, y Shikamaru estará aquí en cualquier momento— comento alarmada.

—Relájate Ino— trato de calmar— A diferencia de ti, en diez minutos estaré lista. — Ino le dedico una mirada severa. Sakura entro a la ducha.

Y en unos minutos salió enredada en una toalla blanca. Se dirigió a su gran armario y trato de encontrar el atuendo adecuado. ¿A dónde la llevaría Neji? No sabía que elegir, así que decidió tomar lo más cómodo posible unos jeans, una blusa negra y su chaqueta. Cuando salió vestida Ino le dirigió una mirada que reflejaba bien claro un "ni se te ocurra". La miro de arriba abajo criticando su atuendo.

-Saldrás con N-E-J-I H-Y-U-G-A— hizo énfasis en cada letra. — No con el chico que atiende la cafetería. — Sakura la miro molesta.

—Tienes razón, quizá no sea la gran cosa para él, debería quedarme aquí y ver televisión. — la oji azul abrió los ojos aterrorizada.

—aunque viéndote bien, te vez preciosa con cualquier ropa que elijas— Sakura sonrió triunfadora.

Eran las diez en punto cuando llamaron a la puerta. A Sakura le sorprendió lo puntual que era Neji. Ino se abalanzo para abrir la puerta, dejando ver a un chico con unos Jeans desgastados que le dejaban ver el buen trasero que poseía. Ella agradeció mentalmente que él no fuera tan elegante, no quería desencajar.

—¿Estas lista? — se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa. Sakura asintió. Tomo su bolso y se apresuró a salir lo antes posible de ahí, se sentía incomoda al ver como Ino se comía con la mirada a Neji. Se despidió de la rubia y camino a junto a él.

-Estas hermosa. — dejo caer de la nada. Sakura se sobresaltó sonrojada.

—Gracias— logro articular antes de llegar a su auto –el de el- un elegante convertible negro. Él le abrió la puerta y ella subió rogando porque el camino no fuera tan incómodo.

Sakura le hecho un vistazo. Era guapo, obviamente. Su sonrisa era bonita y sus ojos preciosos. Pero su cuerpo, oh por dios, su cuerpo era muy sensual y su intimidad lo sentía. Se maldijo mentalmente por estar pensando en ello mientras se mordía el labio nerviosa.

Su Iphone vibro con una notificación de whattsapp.

**Ino.**

_¿Sabes? Hoy es una buena noche para que las dos nos divirtamos. ¿O acaso no desearías que ese monumento te diera duro? ¡Diviertete! _

Su amiga podía ser muy vulgar. Se sonrojo al instante cuando una breve imagen de ellos dos en la cama cruzo su cabeza.

Ella no era virgen. Y hacia algunos meses que bueno, no se "divertía". ¿Pero si se acostaba con él, no estaría convirtiéndose en esa faceta de Ino que tanto le molestaba? Su subconsciente le contestaba "al diablo con eso, diviértete con el" . Neji le sonrió de lado como leyendo sus pensamientos.

_Quizá sería bueno seguir el consejo de Ino._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Y bien? Nueva Historia. Si se tomaron la molestia de entrar a leer, ¿que les cuesta dejar un review? una pregunta... ¿quien les gustaría que fuera la competencia de Sasuke? A) Neji B) Sasori C) Naruto._

_Nos vemos._


	2. Mala decisión lleva a mal resultado

**HERO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo II: **_Malas decisiones llevan a malos resultados._

**.**

**Bye: **_Horrocrux._

Lo único que sus ojos podían ver era un montón de gente gritando y bailando al ritmo de la música. El fuerte estruendo de la música retumbaba en los oídos. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba una banda que desconocía y algunas personas coreando sus canciones. Las luces de colores pasaban de persona en persona. Era algo abrumador. Giro su vista y entre la multitud se encontraba Neji disfrutando el espectáculo.

_Neji la había llevado a un concierto._

Fue algo que no esperaba, francamente. Creía que el educado y _reservado_ chico la llevaría a un elegante restaurant o quizá a ver una película. Pero no, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando en el auto le había mostrado dos entradas, en los mejores asientos, para ver a su banda favorita –de el-. Sakura hecho un vistazo al lugar y en unas grandes letras con luces se podía leer "Green Day".

No los conocía.

Neji la observaba de vez en cuando. Ella era bonita e inteligente, por no mencionar lo buena que era su posición económica, no es que el fuera un interesado, pero, sus padres sí. Querían que su novia fuera una chica bonita, educada y de buena familia. Y Sakura encajaba perfectamente en ese papel.

Había conversado un par de veces con ella, solo eso. Le agradaba. Sus conversaciones eran desafiantes intelectualmente, y eso le gustaba. No era una chica que solo se preocupara por la ropa que usarían ese día, pero, a decir verdad sabía que la peli rosa era _caprichosa_. Le gustaba usar ropa de la última temporada que no era para nada barata, pero claro, sus padres podían darle esos lujos. Su auto era el último modelo al igual que su teléfono móvil. Pero quizá lo que la hacía especial era que a ella le gustaba usar todas esas cosas caras… pero _no era una prioridad_.

De hecho, era bastante _sencilla_. A diferencia del resto de las chicas que estudiaban en la Universidad.

Vio su cara de sorpresa al mostrarle las entradas, se desconcertó. Pensó, que quizá fue una mala idea. Pero al ver como Sakura poco a poco se iba integrando a la música y movía su cuerpo al ritmo de esta, supo, que había acertado.

La chica no conocía las canciones. Pero su cuerpo reaccionaba positivamente.

_Mierda, deja de mirarla._

Sakura giro a verle y lo miro divertida.

— ¿Te gusta? — pregunto ansioso.

Ella asintió. — Si, es divertido. — mintió. La verdad era que aunque la música era contagiosa y una que otra canción la hacía bailar, pero no soportaba el ruido. Era demasiado. Había visto a una chica quitarse el sujetador y arrojarlo al vocalista, por no mencionar que olía demasiado a cigarrillo gracias a los tipos que fumaban a un lado de ella empapándola en el humo.

Neji le sonrió de vuelta.

Llevaba cerca de hora y media parada escuchando la _música_ y casi no había hablado con Neji. ¿Aun así se consideraba una cita? Era difícil hablar cuando el sonido estrepitoso de las guitarras eléctricas opacaba todo intento de iniciar una conversación.

— ¡Esperamos que la hayan pasado bien esta noche! — hablo el que parecía ser el líder. — Esta es la última canción…— Sakura esperaba que su suspiro de alivio no fuera muy notorio ante el chico, pero este estaba demasiado atento a cada palabra— ¡Esto es oh love! — el público empezó a gritar de emoción y a tirar cosas al aire. — ¡Así que tomen a su chica y pásenla bien el resto de la noche!... 1 2 3! — la música empezó a sonar.

Las personas estaban demasiado emocionadas. La canción llevaba un ritmo sexy y muchas parejas estaban besándose sin escrúpulo alguno, unas cuantas más se manoseaban sin importarles nada. Unos cuantos tipos aventaban sus bebidas al aire y una de estas cayó encima de Sakura. Era cerveza, o al menos ese era el olor que despedía. Su blusa estaba empapada y _transparente_. El líquido la había penetrado dejando ver su sujetador negro y su piel blanca.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto preocupado. Ella asintió.

Entre tantos saltos y personas emocionadas, una de ellas la aventó haciéndole perder el equilibrio. El la sujeto por su cintura ágilmente antes de que cayera al suelo. Sentía las firmes manos del chico sujetando su piel, un escalofrió le erizo la espala. Poco a poco la distancia que los separaba se iba haciendo más corta.

No supo cómo fue que paso pero de un momento a otro se estaban besando _salvajemente_.

Casi juro que la música estaba más alta, podía sentir lo que hacía, sus labios mordiendo los suyos y su lengua jugando con la de él. Daba una imagen de ser un chico tranquilo, pero al parecer era todo lo contrario. Ella podía pararlo en seco, pero lo cierto es que no quería hacerlo.

Se sentía tan bien estar besando a un chico sexy mientras la música de fondo era estrepitosa y las luces parpadeaban sobre ellos, o al menos eso es lo que creyó. Por un momento el olor a tabaco, su blusa empapada de cerveza que dejaba ver toda su piel, no importo.

Ambos se separaron con la respiración agitada y falta de aire. Se miraron por unos segundos y sonrieron cómplices.

_Ninguno dijo nada_.

La música y las luces se apagaron. La multitud iba saliendo por las puertas asignadas. Neji tomo su mano y la guio a la salida.

Cuando llegaron a su auto, él le abrió la puerta y ella espero a que el subiera. Sabía lo que seguía, ambos lo sabían. Estaba nerviosa pero quería hacerlo, quería ir a casa de Neji y estar con él. Y sabía que Neji también quería estar con ella, o al menos eso supuso por la forma en que él le toco el trasero hacia unos minutos.

Pasaron algunos segundos y él no había subido al auto. Sakura vio por la ventanilla como el chico hablaba por su celular desesperado. Ella trato de darle privacidad pero estando a pocos centímetros era imposible no escucharlo hablar.

—Tranquilízate Ten-ten…— Sakura levanto una ceja extrañada al notar la preocupación en la voz del joven. — Estaré ahí en unos minutos. — Neji llevo la mano a su cabeza un poco decepcionado. Y ella no supo que pensar.

El joven colgó y guardo su móvil en los jeans antes de subirse al auto.

— ¿Está todo bien? — pregunto.

—Sí, lo está. — El peli café no sabía cómo explicarle. — Pero no podemos seguir con esta _**cita**_Sakura. — Ella noto como había algo oculto detrás de aquella palabra, sabía a lo que se refería. _No se acostaría con ella esta noche._

— ¿Por qué? — esperaba que su voz no sonara con rencor.

—Me ha llamado una amiga…— la oji jade la miro con una mirada que dejaba bien claro un "ese no es un buen comienzo." — No, no, no pienses mal. No te cambiaría por _nadie_. Pero ella es…. — noto como el buscaba la palabra adecuada para no estropear todo. ¿Ella era tan importante para él? — es mi mejor amiga. Solo eso, Sakura. Su madre ha tenido un accidente y se encuentra sola en el Hospital. Está muy asustada, no puedo dejarle sola. —

Sakura le sonrió sinceramente. Neji esperaba que ella lo pudiese entender que Ten-ten lo necesitaba, lo que no sabía es que para la chica esa acción era más valiosa que una noche de sexo desenfrenado.

—No te preocupes Neji. Espero que tu amiga y su madre estén bien, de verdad. Solo llévame a casa y ve con ella. — El encendió el auto y empezó a conducir.

De verdad quería estar con Sakura. Pero su amiga lo necesitaba ahora, ella siempre había estado ahí para él y era justo que él lo estuviera para ella en estos momentos. Lo que lo dejo impresionado era lo madura que podía ser la chica, cualquier otra le hubiera montado una escena pero claro Sakura no era cualquier chica.

El resto del camino hablaron sobre lo que les había parecido el concierto. Él le recomendó algunas canciones. Ambos bromearon sobre qué grupo era el mejor, su favorito o el de él. Era agradable. Tan agradable que cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban frente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Fue divertido. Lamento tener que irme ahora, pero espero que lo repitamos pronto. — dijo sinceramente. Y Sakura supo que se refería al charlar y no a la sesión intensa de besos. Ella beso su mejilla suavemente. — Descansa Sakura. —

— Buenas noches, Neji. — Lo vio perderse entre los pasillos y a los pocos minutos escucho el sonido de su auto acelerando rápidamente para llegar con su amiga. Debía importarle mucho para que él quisiera llegar rápido con ella, solo esperaba que llegara sano y salvo.

Sakura suspiro cansada. Había sido una larga noche. Giro la manilla y lo que vio la dejo desconcertada.

Ino se encontraba con el maquillaje corrido, llorando. Estaba sentada en el piso y expedía un olor a alcohol, incluso más que ella que venía empapada. Botellas bacías reposaban en su cama, supuso que su amiga había empezado a tomar desde temprano.

Miro la hora y eran cerca de las tres de la mañana.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura. Le quito un mechón de cabello de la cara y con delicadeza lo acomodo tras su oreja. — ¿Qué ocurrió? —

—Shikamaru. — Sakura la miro como si fuera un _cachorrito_ y la dejo continuar. — Me ha dejado plantada. —

Por una parte estaba feliz de que Ino no se haya acostado con él. Pero, no soportaba verla así. — Quizá ha tenido una emergencia, no es tan grave. — No es que defendiera al chico pero quizá algo había ocurrido al igual que con Neji. Pero la cara de Ino le demostraba lo contrario.

—No, he ido a su apartamento para buscar una explicación y lo he encontrado revolcándose con una _rubia tonta_. Ni siquiera la reconocí. — ironía. — Y cuando le he pedido una explicación ha dicho que nosotros no éramos nada, que yo era solo una excusa para darle celos y por lo que vi había funcionado pues estaban reconciliándose muy cariñosos. —

Sakura suspiro nuevamente. ¿Qué podía decirle que no le haya dicho ya?

—Tranquila Ino, el no vale la pena, pronto encontraras alguien mejor para ti. — la abrazo lentamente pero esta se quitó y la miro como si hubiera hecho algo terrible.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, ¡Todos te prefieren, Sakura! — ella le miro confundida. — Tú eres siempre la _primera opción_ de todos, y cuando los rechazas van detrás de la _fácil _amiga rubia como premio de consolación. — reprocho. El resentimiento era notorio en la voz de Ino, parecía que se lo había guardado por un tiempo y ahora había explotado.

—Lo que te pasa no es mi culpa Ino. — no sabía que contestar a eso. — Toma un baño y descansa, mañana todo estará bien. —

— ¿bien? Nada estará bien, tú seguirás siendo la mejor por la mañana también. — Sakura solo la miro y dejo que se desahogara. — Cuando ambas fuimos a hacer la prueba para ser animadoras, tu quedaste de inmediato, y se, que yo solo entre porque pusiste como condición que yo estuviera o tu no lo harías…— eso era cierto. Pero ella solo entro a ese estúpido equipo por ella. Porque Ino quería que estuviesen juntas. Y si le contara que Temari –la actual capitana de las animadoras- le había confesado que cuando ella se graduara el año siguiente Sakura ocuparía su lugar como líder, Ino se molestaría aún más.

—…. ¡Todo lo haces bien! En cualquier cosa que intentas hacer sobresales, no sabes lo molesto que es estar a tu sombra. — eso le dolía. Ella era su mejor amiga y verla gritándole llorando era terrible. — ¡Como me gustaría que desaparecieras! — estallo.

Sakura llevo su mano a su mejilla húmeda. Las lágrimas la habían mojado sin darse cuenta. Sentía un tremendo dolor en el pecho, sentía la presión sobre él. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, no delante de ella. Tampoco le contestaría todo lo que estaba pensando porque sabía que por la mañana se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho. Tomo su bolso y se alejó hacia la puerta dejando a una Ino desconcertada.

-Descansa Ino…— cerro la puerta tras ella. Y deambulo por los pasillos.

.

.

.

Habían pasado quince minutos desde que salió de su habitación. Dejo que el aire fresco inundara su pecho y trato de olvidarse de los problemas. No sabía a donde ir, pero después de pensarlo unos minutos estaba frente a la puerta de Temari.

Toco lentamente y espero que abriera.

— ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí? — fue lo primero que dijo al ver a una _rubia _adormilada con una pequeña pijama.

Temari asintió confundida y le abrió paso, su habitación no la compartía con nadie puesto que era de último año. Era bastante ordenada y limpia. Ella le indico donde poner su bolsa y le presto una blusa limpia para poder tomar una ducha. Después de unos minutos, ambas estaban recostadas en la gran cama.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — pregunto.

—Ino. — fue todo lo que pudo decir. Pero al parecer Temari lo _entendía _o respetaba pues no pregunto nada más.

-Lo lamento, de verdad. — dijo seria. Sakura supo que había algo oculto pero no quizá indagar tenia demasiado sueño para seguir. Pocos minutos después estaba dormida olvidándose por completo de Neji, Ino, incluso de Temari.

.

.

.

Sentía unos leves golpecitos en su hombro. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con una rubia mirándole directamente. — ¿Ino? — fue lo primero que dijo por inercia. Aún estaba adormilada.

—No Sakura, soy Temari. Lamento despertarte tan temprano pero tengo un examen a las siete. Pasare a la cafetería a desayunar algo, ¿vienes? — Temari traía puesto el uniforme rojo de las animadoras. Miro levemente su móvil y faltaba media hora para las siete, su primera clase era a las nueve. Y agradeció eso, no tenía ganas de moverse, se sintió un poco apenada por levantar en la noche a su amiga y quitarle tiempo de su sueño que seguramente necesitaría para concentrarse durante la prueba.

—No gracias— Temari asintió. Y se despidió.

Ella intento seguir durmiendo pero no podía. Las imágenes de lo vivido la noche anterior empezaban a reproducirse en su cabeza. Los besos con Neji, la pela con Ino. Todo. A las ocho decidió levantarse e ir a su apartamento a buscar ropa limpia y sus libros. Pero antes de todo le dejo una nota en el armario a la rubia.

**Temari. **

_Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí. Eres la mejor._

_PD: Suerte en tu prueba. _

**Te quiere, Sakura. **

Antes de entrar a su habitación tomo aire. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Ino, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella. Entro, y lo primero que vio fue a una chica profundamente dormida en _su_ cama –la de Sakura- abrazando uno de sus peluches favoritos. Parecía que había llorado hasta quedarse dormida. Si no estuviera aun dolida probablemente la escena le parecería tierna.

Busco en su armario algo que ponerse y entro a la ducha tratando de no hacer ruido.

Diez minutos después salió vestida y con su cabello –aun mojado- atado en una coleta. Miro sorprendida a la chica que ahora estaba sentada y encendiendo la tv para buscar la hora. Ino la miro sin decir nada, Sakura tampoco hablo y ambas siguieron con lo suyo como si la otra no existiera.

Sakura terminaba de alistarse, cuando el ruido de la televisión llamo su atención.

**Tv: **

-Tal como lo ven, la _refinada_ hija del famoso magnate Haruno tal parece que no es tan recatada. Nuestros camarógrafos la captaron ayer con un chico bastante guapo…-

— ¿no es el hijo del dueño de las empresas Hyuga? — pregunto la conductora.

—Al parecer sí, pero no solo estaban en una cita, ¡NO! Estaban en una sesión de besos y manoseos tal como lo ven…— a continuación pasaron fotos de ellos dos, besándose, y el tocándole el trasero. _**Diablos.**_ — ¿Qué pensaran sus padres de esto? Valla que nos ha decepcionado esta jovencita que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de los escándalos. —

Casi pudo ver a Ino tras ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción. ¿Cómo diablos ocurrió eso? Y un flash back apareció en su cabeza… no eran los reflectores, eran los flashes de las cámaras. _Tonta_.

Las fotos seguían pasando, ella y el besándose, enfocando la toma a las botellas de alcohol y su blusa transparente. Ino dejó escapar una leve risa.

—Valla, al parecer no eres tan _buena_. — comento con gracia en su voz.

—_**Cállate**_. — fue lo único que digo antes de tomar su bolso y salir casi corriendo de ahí.

Lo primero que pensó fue en Neji, ¿Cómo estaría él? Debía buscarlo. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos no dejaba de escuchar los diversos cotilleos a sus espaldas y las miradas incrédulas ante su acto. Era insoportable. Incluso había salido en las portadas de las revistas, pues varias chicas las leían entretenidas.

No pudo seguir avanzando y soportar las constantes miradas de todos. Así que entro al primer salón vacío que encontró.

Tomo su móvil y escribió.

**Neji. **

_¿Dónde estás? Es urgente._

**Sakura. **

A los pocos segundos el respondió.

**Sakura.**

_No he ido a la Universidad aún estoy en el hospital. He visto las noticias, Sakura. Por favor, créeme, yo no tengo nada que ver en eso. En cuanto llegue iré a buscarte._

**Neji. **

Tenía ganas de llorar. Estaba sola en esto. Pero sonrió para sus adentros aun la grave situación que estaban, Neji se preocupaba por lo que ella pensara. Por supuesto que en ninguno momento creyó que él lo hubiera planeado, no lo conocía bien, pero lo suficiente como para deducir que él no era de ese tipo de personas.

_Respiro. _

Trato de tranquilizarse. Cuando estaba por irse su celular empezó a sonar y lo que más temía se estaba haciendo realidad. Leyó la pantalla del móvil y vio el nombre escrito: _**Papá.**_

_**Demonios.**_

Con miedo pulso el botón y de pronto la voz de su padre retumbo en todo el salón.

—Quiero una explicación y más vale que sea creíble, Sakura. — estaba molesto. No supo que contestar, ¿Qué podía decir? En cierta forma era cierto que se había besado con Neji, algunas cosas eran exageradas como que había consumido alcohol o drogas. Pero ¿Qué más da? No tenía argumento válido que compitiera con las _claras_ imágenes.

-No la tengo. —

Un largo silencio fue lo único que tuvo como contestación antes de que su padre finalizara. — Te veré en un rato para hablar sobre el asunto. Nos has decepcionado, Sakura. — y colgó.

Eran las nueve en punto. Había decidido no ir a sus clases, no podría soportar las miradas de todos sobre ella o la cara de desaprobación de sus profesores. Se sentó en uno de los tatos pupitres vacíos, nunca había estado en esa aula.

Duro unos minutos con su cabeza y brazos cruzados en el pupitre, sin querer pensar que haría. A los pocos minutos sintió unos golpecitos sobre su cabello.

—Sí que la he dejado impresionada como para que me siga hasta mis clases y se siente en mi lugar. — bromeo.

Sakura levanto su cabeza levemente dejando ver sus ojos rojizos por llorar. Frente a ella estaba el chico peli rojo mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento, yo estaba por irme. — tomo sus cosas y estaba por salir cuando la tomo del brazo.

—Solo bromeaba, _señorita_, puede estar aquí. — ella tomo nuevamente asiento, no tenía ánimos de irse y dar la cara. El tomo asiento junto a ella, en otro banco vacío.

— ¿Le ocurre algo? Se ve un poco triste. — ella negó. ¿Realmente él no sabía que pasaba? Todos lo sabían.

— ¿Acaso no ves las noticias, o lees las revistas? Mi cara esta en primera plana. —

—No realmente, generalmente son idiotas hablando sobre alguien más para parecer menos idiotas que ellos. — ella rio levemente. Y extendió su mano.

—Soy Sakura. —

—Sasori. — él le mostro sus dientes blancos. Tenía una bonita sonrisa y un cabello rojo despeinado. — es un gusto conocerle. —

—Háblame de tu. Es algo raro escucharte hablarme como si fuera alguien mayor. —

El rio nervioso. Paso cerca de dos horas hablando con el chico, al parecer era un estudiante de intercambio. Era un año mayor y estaba en la facultad de artes. Por un momento hizo que su situación se le olvidara, pero cuando tuvo que despedirse e ir a ver a su padre todo el revoltijo volvió a su estómago.

.

.

.

.

Su padre la esperaba en su habitación. Ino no estaba probablemente ella si había ido a sus clases. Al entrar su padre la miro severo. Y las botellas de alcohol vacías que Ino había dejado no ayudaban mucho.

—No te creía capas de algo así. — Sakura estaba a punto de hablar cuando su padre se lo impidió. —Déjame continuar. Sé que hasta ahora habías sido una hija excelente. Siempre educada, cariñosa, con las mejores calificaciones… pero evidentemente eso no duraría siempre. Ya lo has demostrado anoche. Sé también que esto ha sido solo un resbalón, pero es algo que no voy a tolerar nuevamente. Y espero que entiendas que merecer una reprimenda. — ella asintió.

—Te iras a vivir fuera de Boston. — ella abrió los ojos horrorizada.

—Papá sé que hice mal, pero ¿no es una decisión exagerada? Es la primera vez que hago algo así y no creo que…—

—Silencio Sakura. — la callo en seco. — Ya hemos tomado esa decisión y la asumirás. Debes saber que malas decisiones llevan a malos resultados. Iras a vivir a un pequeño pueblo donde tus abuelos crecieron. Nada de auto último modelo. Nada de teléfono. Y sobre todo nada de Lujos. — ella empezó a llorar, no por los lujos. Sino porque no quería dejar de ver a Ino –aunque ahora estaba molesta con ella- a Neji, a Temari, incluso a Sasori.

—Tu avión sale mañana temprano. — Sakura estaba en shock. — _No olvides que te amo, y que todo lo hago por tu bien_. —

Su padre salió de la habitación dejando a una confundida Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Se lo has dicho? — pregunto una mujer.

—No del todo, solo he dicho que tendrá que irse de aquí pronto, no le he dicho el porqué. Ella cree que es un castigo por su mal comportamiento. —

—Es mejor así. —

**Fin del capítulo dos.**

.

.

.

¿Y bien? Varias de ustedes prefieren a Sasori, así que supongo que él será el _rival _de Sasuke.

Préstenle atención a Ino, no es mala del todo. Hay capítulos donde la van a odiar y otros donde la van a amar tanto. Ella es así, complicada.

Aclaro, no es un Sakura x Sasori, ni Sakura x Neji. Es 100% Sasusaku, solamente que quiero que ella tenga una historia antes de conocer a Sasuke.

Sasuke aparece en el próximo capítulo, ténganme paciencia.

¿Así están bien los capítulos? ¿o son muy largos y cansados de leer?

**Tittacon:** Gracias por tu mensaje. Si planeo dejar a Neji de lado, algo así como el amigo que apoya, nada más.

**Strikis:** Si lo he notado, pues bien lo dejare a él. Gracias por tu mensaje.

**yourdeathangel91****:** otro voto para Sasori. ¿Les atraen los peli rojos? Jeje gracias por seguirla.

**Katya Kawasaki:** gracias, no sé cuándo sean las contis. No hay un día fijo.

**FloorSHSU****:** ¿Cómo? No entendí, perdón, es que es mi primer historia y apenas estoy aprendiendo eso de la redacción. Gracias por tu recomendación la tomare en cuenta, me gusto. Sí, creo que lo dejare con Ten-ten, todo tradicional.

**Msdupree22****:** jaja me gusta como piensas, pues los dos estarían bien, Sakura es un buen prospecto para novia que todo mundo quiere. Si, ella se divertirá mucho créeme. Gracias.

**Uchiha Yamii****:** ¿incógnitas? ¿A qué te refieres? Algo así como dejar sospechas e intrigas ¿o cómo? Si, ambos me gustan mucho. Gracias por tu mensaje.

**¡Gracias por sus mensajes!**

_Nos vemos._


End file.
